warhammerfantasyfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Arrastrados Subterráneos
Colores del equipo: Rojo y Negro *'Propietario': *'Entrenador': Lance Fleshbarb *'Jugadores': Mixto (Goblins y Skavens) *'Títulos': *'Sala de la fama': *'Valoración de la revista Spike!': Los Greepers no son un equipo puramente Skavens, sino una combinación poco común de Skaven y Goblins. Son famosos por sus innovadores tretas sucias y sus tácticas infames, y también por las violentas discusiones que suelen desatarse en su banquillo cuando sus ambiciosos planos les explotan en los morros (algo que ocurre casi siempre). Estas cualidades les han hecho muy populares entre sus aficionados, si bien rara vez les llevan a conseguir el éxito deportivo. This unlikely pot-pourri of Skavens and Goblins is a juggernaut of innovation in the field of dastradly tactics. If one of their ambitious plans backfires on the Gobbos (who usually get everything wrong anyway), the Skavens just sit back and watch the stupid creatures hurt themselves - it appeals to their warped sense of humor. One of the wildest predictions for the new season coming up. The Underworld Creepers will give the Reavers and the Gouged Eye the shock of their lives this season. How come? Because they are going to finish with a winning record, and be up there pressing for an AFC play-off space. There's no need to take my temperature or reach for the medical dictionary. This prediction is based on two certain factors. First, this team is the best -I mean the best - Goblin/Skaven hook-up ever. They have three players who would grace any team in the NAF, and only a few who would just make messes on the carpet. Second, they have cunningly arranged their fixture list through some massive manipulation of the Sock Exchange. They have four soft openers (two against the Ravens, then on to the Werewolves and Albion) and a third game against the Ravens, plus others against the Berserkers, the Stoutfellows and the Killers for later. OK, picking up 8 wins isn't going to make them play-off hopefuls. But, say they manage to beat the Eye and the Nightwings too (they've managed both in the last few seasons), and say they manage another win against the Crescents or the Gladiators. Suddenly, they look serious contenders. It'll be some season if they pull it off, and the Creepers fans will go wild if they can achieve it. It might be more sensible to see the Creepers as potential Chaos Cup winners (they last held it in 2484). But everyone expects the Reavers to get through easily, and the Creepers like the position of being under-dogs. "Yer, s'grate" said a spokesman, "Means we can bites dere bellies...” ("Zí, ez genial. Azí podemoz morderlez laz tripaz"). Players to watch for include new catching sensation Garbage Throttlesnot, a Goblin who can keep his mind on the ball. He should be able to find some good positions downfield, using his famed 'knee-capping' technique for opening up the defensive secondary. Armed with the job of finding him afterwards is Skaven Thrower Shaftsplitter Grim, a 'chukka' who has got used to running over the years, since his offensive line is not only offensive, but pretty useless too. But, even more exciting, there is Blitz sensation Split Tendoncutter, a Skaven capable of some horrible challenges and who boasts that only Ramtut III went past him all last season... and he did it in two halves... There are plenty of rookie players, of course, as befits a team who lost 7 players as part of Grimwold Grimbreath's assault on the Player Fatalities record. But they have quickly learned to be fast on their feet and at grovelling when superior lines overwhelm them. Skaven ingenuity with hidden weaponry also stands them in good stead. Provided the same squad is there in the latter part of the season, this could be the dark horse in the AFC. Once inicial Goblins # Garbage Throttlesnot (Catcher) # Spike Skinelf (Catcher) # "Slasher" Bowelgrim (Catcher) # Fester Rustblade (Catcher) # Stickpig Main (Línea) # "Ace" Fireblade (Línea) # Lickfester Midden (Línea) # Piles Openwound (Línea) # Notchblade Abcess (Línea) # Wildman Teethgarland (Línea) Skavens * Split Tendoncutter (Blitzer) * "Fast Dreaw" O'Gore (Blitzer) * Shaftsplitter Grim (Thrower) * Firespitter Cleave (Thrower) * "Race" O'Bunyon (Mutante con tres piernas) * "Fat" Brainsplatter (Mutante Obeso) Fuentes * StarPlayers (2ª Edición de Blood Bowl). * Death Zone - Temporada Uno. Categoría:Equipos famosos Categoría:Pendiente de traducir